Echoes
by Chernaudi
Summary: A few months have passed, and Renesmee must call upon the enigmatic Camel one last time to help prevent a possible disaster. And a shadow from Camel's past come out into the light-who is she, and what purpose does she have for him?
1. Chapter 1

Echoes of Eternity.

Chapter 1.

Renesmee:

I sat down early one morning with a box of stationary, to write to a friend. I've been bothered by obsessed stalker fans and pap. photographers. And I need someone to take care of matters around the house that Jacob can't. He's great and all, but he can't do everything. Someone great with electronics would be nice, so I wouldn't have to bother my father(Edward) about stuff that goes awry in that area. That's among the other concerns I'd like to address. Hopefully, I can also get in touch with an old friend, too, though my plans for getting back to "this friend" are unconventional.

Oh, well, I'm out to the mail box now, and dropping my letter into it, and waiting...

Camel:

This afternoon, among my magazines and worthless junk mail(credit card offers, etc), I found a letter, from of all places, Forks, Washington. I had an address from a familiar source-the Cullen family. I had met with Bella and Edward Cullen before their daughter, Renesmee(who prefers Nessie as her nickname), graduated from high school with honors. I knew Bella from her childhood and teenage years in Phoenix, and I knew Edward from going with Bella to Forks every summer, and I lived there for a while. And I have to say that Nessie also stopped me from trying to destroy the Volturi, though that wasn't really my intention, but that's not the point. Although the letter was received without an obvious signer, it became clear that it was Nessie's work. She was requesting me to visit Forks for a while, which is all well and fine-I have no commitments that are urgent, and I was meaning to ask her grandpa Carlisle about something, so what could be better than to meet the good Dr. Cullen in person.

So I hopped into my Audi A8 and set the controls, so to speak, for Forks.

Renesmee:

I've set up the designated meeting area for me and my friend. I've chose the field where the Volturi had tried to confront me and my family about 7 years ago. I'll be going alone to meet my friend, as I'm really starting to need him to help with my "issues". I got dressed in some of my more fashionable clothing, and got into my mother(Bella)'s Ferrari. We shall meet at twilight, the easiest time for the both of us. I parked the Ferrari on the outside of the field in a parking area, and waited. As I waited, I did my nails and hair, watched some videos on my IPhone, namely some Penn & Teller episodes and music videos, and slept(good thing that my mom's Ferrari has those paddle shifters in it-nothing like being stabbed in the back by the gear change lever).

I awoke, and I saw the clock on the dash-it said 7:00 pm. And I thought, "Oh, god! Another hour to kill. Oh well...". I sat up and twisted around in the driver's seat, adjusted the straps on my dress and put my shoes back on, and walked around, listening to some music, knowing that no one would bother me in the middle of no-where. When I got back to the car, my Converse tennis shoes came off again-I didn't want to soil and dirty the seats in my mom's Ferrari-I should've taken my Audi A3, with it's more durable upholstery on its seat-and I sat, with my knees tucked underneath my chin, counting down the minutes to our meeting.

Camel:

It was 8:00 pm, on an unusually bright and sunny day at Forks, and I parked my Audi at one end of the field. I was told on the phone by Bella that her daughter would be there at about that time. I wandered through the field towards a red splotch near the trees. As I approached, I started to hear something out of place, too-a heart beat. Then I heard "I've been mad for...", a lyric from the live versions of the song Speak to Me/Breathe, by Pink Floyd.

Then I recognized the red splash-Bella's Ferrari. At that moment, the door opened, and a slinky, lithe, beautiful young woman walked gracefully out-but it certainly wasn't Bella.

She had black, highlighted hair that was sort of wavy, and she was wearing a black corset(popular with Euro-metal/symphonic metal and rock fans), a black lace trimmed mini skirt, patterned black nylon tights, with, strangely enough(though again popular with European rock fans, and well as Kristen Stewart fans), black and white Converse tennis shoes, with her IPhone attached to one of her skirt waist . I then saw the chocolate brown eyes, and I realized it was Renesmee.

As I walked towards her, she extended a hand, that was quite striking in appearance, for the forearm length lace glove with the fingers cut off of it, the funky, hippie-esque jewelry, and the red nail polish that she had on her long fingernails. I took her hand into mine in greeting, and I peered into her eyes. Renesmee offered up a warm, beautiful smile as she welcomed me. "Haii, Camel. I'm so glad to be able to see you again". But I was looking into her alluring eyes, the happiness was still there, but it took on a serious, strained tone. She then turned around-my eyes were strangely drawn to her outfit, with the strings on her corset, the straps on it, and the red Y shaped straps on what appeared to be a sports bra or tank top-I didn't bother to ask. She then walked away, her lithe, graceful shape slowly walked away towards the near by cliff, and I followed her, until she turned around, her large, brown, almond shaped eyes peered at me with a new, deep emotion and thought. It was then I realized that this was no normal meeting...


	2. Chapter 2

Echoes Of Eternity

Chapter 2.

Renesmee:

As Camel took my hand into his, I realized that he was the right guy for the jobs that I had for him. This tall, burly, strange looking man was the right choice for my guard, and to do other odd jobs that were necessary. But there was one final test...

I flinched my hand in fear, and started to cry(I was trying to feign an outburst of sadness).

"What's wrong", my new friend asked.

I replied, "I sense something terrible, a horrible memory from the past..."

"What" he asked.

"..."

"C'mon, you can tell me, we're alone-no one's gonna hurt you"

"..."

"What's wrong? You and Jacob break up again?"

"... no..."

"Something bad happen to you or someone close to you?"

"..."

"C'mon, you can tell me-It's OK, you don't need to be like Melinda in "Speak". Fell free to speak out".

"..."

My acquaintance's caring demeanor turned to frustration and anger.

"Answer me, damn it!. You have no need to worry! I'm not gonna hurt you!"

Concern came back to his face, and he continued, "something's gotta be bothering you"

And I changed from hysterical sobbing and silence, to a sad rage, "I've been mad for freaking years, absolutely years!"

I continued before he could mouth a single word, "I've been over the edge since I was a little girl, worrying my ass off about my life, my damn, worthless life!".

"Why", my friend asked me.

My response, in a calmer voice, "I've always been mad, always angry, upset and depressed".

I continued in a more tense voice, " I've always felt like this, and I can't explain it, even when I don't feel this way..."

I started crying again, and I started to walk away in hysterics. He then started to follow me.

"Wait!", I heard him cry out behind me, as he followed me to a cliff by the meadow.

"Are you thinkin' what I think you're thinkin", he asked, as I nodded, my tear stained face peering at him with, the tears streaming down my cheeks, accented by my mascara and eye liner running down with them.

"NO, don't, please, you have so much going for you!", he said.

"Like what, why do you think I'm so freakin' special?!"

"You're beautiful, I believe that you're gifted from what you're parent's have told me".

I sighed, and responded,"You know my parents...?"

"Yes, Bella and Edward Cullen, right?"

I asked, in a slightly happier tone,"what's my name?"

"Renesmee"

"Close", I noted, "It's pronounced 'Ruh-nez-may' but you were close-at least you remembered", as I smiled.

"See" he said,"you have a lot to live for if you believe in yourself"

"But I don't believe in myself", I said, staring to sob again. "I've had enough of this freaking life. So I will end it, and don't try to stop me!"

He reached out for me, and grabbed my arm. I responded by punching him in the face, knocking him to the ground.

"I SAID, DON'T TOUCH ME, DAMN IT!"

He tried to get up, but I kicked him in the ribs, and I sat down on his chest, and started to punch him and choke him. I then grabbed his arm, and flipped him over on to his knees, and locked my legs around his neck, first into a triangle choke, then a gogoplata(both are martial arts choke holds), the knock out punches I needed.

And now, with my friend faint and unconscious on the ground, I dusted off my corset and skirt, and went back to my mother's Ferrari to retrieve my cell phone. I dialed up my parents, and pronounced, "mother, father!"

"Yes, Nessie", Bella's voice rang out.

"The 'animal' is in the 'cage', and he's ready for retrieval", I told my mom.

And so the next oddessy begins...


	3. Chapter 3

Echoes of Eternity

Chapter 3

Renesmee: Bella and Edward arrived in Edward's Volvo, and we set to loading Camel into the back of the Volvo. Bella then got into her Ferrari, and Edward entered his Volvo. As for how I got home, well, Camel left the keys in the ignition of his Audi(tisk, tisk!), and I drove it home. Upon returning home, we carried Camel inside(thank god for vampirc strength!), and layed him on my bed. I was merely trying to make him comfortable until he came out of his enduced coma, and taking advantage of Jacob being away for the time being. So all that was left now was to figure out what I was to do until Camel wakes up-I decided to get ready for bed, and take a shower and a bath to calm myself from the stresses of the greegree what was bothering me.

Myself:

I awoke in a rather spacious room that was decorated in cool, calming colors, with wide windows, and dimly light by aromatic candles. I heard talking, and I recognized the voices as Renesmee(AKA, Nessie), Bella, and Edward.

Bella: "A fine job knocking him out-who know how violent he could've been until he go in our hands"

Nessie: "well, he seemed like a cup-cake when I threatened to kill myself, and he fell for it-maybe he has a thing for damsels and distress"

Edward: "and you did a good job of it"

Nessie: "thanks, as always, dear father-I'm gonna take a shower and get ready for bed"

Bella: "alright then, you've had quite a day, and you'll need some rest for tomorrow. Good night, Nessie"

Edward: "good night"

Nessie: "Good night!"

As I watched Rensemee(who seemed to prefer the name of Nessie) grab her house clothes and bathroom supplies, I found myself to be quite amiss. I had a feeling of that everything was present, and nothing had been disturbed, but something wasn't right at all. Nessie then turned on her TV set, and walked with her toiletries and bathing supplies out of the room and presumably to the bathroom to clean up for bed.

First, I wondered where Jacob was, but I faintly remembered that he was out of town for the night to run an errand-tomorrow was his and Renesmee's 6 month wedding anniversary.

Then I figured out what was amiss-I couldn't move! I wasn't physically restrained, but I was almost in suspended animation. Of course, with Nessie's grandfather being Carlisle Cullen-Fork's foremost and esteemed doctor-such a concoction was easily obtained.

I then drifted in to an analysis of commercials that aired on TV. I liked it when any Audi commercial popped up, I like the song "Love Train" from the Coors Light commercials, but I wouldn't drink that goat piss if my life depended on it. I then realized that I can at least talk. So I decided to try and keep myself company by thinking aloud about my predicament, most notably the following quote:

"I now know that I can go to Carlisle for something to leave me practically clinically freakin' dead. Cos' right now, on Nessie's damn TV, I'm watching some guy wax his freaken car, and I'm too stoned-if not too dead!-to reach for the remote control to change the damn channel!"

Then the door opened, and the shape of a young woman-obviously Renesmee-walked in wearing nothing but a bath towel wrapped around her like a tube dress and a pair of flip-flops, and she turned off the television(did she hear me?!), and turned on a radio that had an adapter for her MP3 player. She then left as suddenly as she came. But I was relieved-no more god awful commercials, and the song that was playing(Glory Box by Portishead) was relaxing. Then some Within Temptation songs came on-at least Nessie had good taste in music. I then entered a trance where I started to look around the room to familiarize myself with my new surroundings.

I noticed that in her closet there were numerous jackets, tops, pants, skirts, dresses, and what seemed to be several hundred pairs of shoes-high heels, tennis shoes, stilettos, pumps, sling backs, sandals, flip-flops, high heeled womens' boots, Dr. Martens-you name it, Nessie probably had it. I then noticed that her walls that weren't windowed(of which there were plenty of large windows in the exterior wall-a mirror of Bella and Edward's adjacent room) had a huge collection of books, DVDs, and Music CD's-again, like Bella and Edwards-at least her parents taught her some good values of the human world.

I then noticed on her nightstand, a bottle of nail polish and cotton balls-was Nessie gonna give herself a mani-pedi, or was she trying to humiliate me further?!

Just then, Renesmee came in the the room, wearing a tank top with narrow straps, ratty, capri cut sweat pants, and the aforementioned flip-flops. She walked over to the bed-her bed- sat down and asked,"Enjoying yourself?"

"Well", I replied, "Seein' how I'm freakin' paralyzed, yeah, I guess I'm enjoying myself!"

"It was necessary", Nessie said in reply, "I wasn't sure how you would react to the damsel in distress scenario".

"How'd I react?" I asked.

"You were a cup-cake, and fell into my trap, so to speak", Renesmee told me. "But my intention isn't to do you harm. You see, I have a job for you, if you choose to accept it".

"What is it", I questioned.

"I would like you to help me with some problems that I've taken issue with", Renesmee said, "You see, I'm a popular singer and musician, and the paparazzi and tabloid reporters have been unlawfully staking me, and I have some stalker I would like you to deal with".

Renesmee continued, "you can use any means necessary to defend me-I cleared it with Charlie"

"Oh, Grandpa Charlie, still chief of Forks Police?"

"Yes", Nessie said, "I'll give you that blank check, as long as you promise me one thing"

"Yes", I asked.

"That you settle such disputes as peacefully as you can", Renesmee said. "I'm not a violent person, and I see that in you as well".

And there, I accepted her offer...


	4. Chapter 4

Echoes Of Eternity

Chapter 4.

Myself:

I awoke the following morning, in the middle of the floor. I looked up, and I saw two lumps in the bed-I'm betting that Renesmee and Jacob just plopped me on the floor when he got home, as he knew about me being there(it would later turn out to partly be his idea that I come there).

Nessie and Jacob woke up a few minutes after I did, and they greeted me.

"You could've slept on the couch", Jacob said, teasingly.

"Well, that would've been nice, if not for the crap your wife gave me that paralyzed me and knocked me out", I argued.

"Just be glad that it wore off as early as it did", Nessie replied, "Carlisle wants to see you".

So I ventured to the good doctor's office and walked in to Carlisle's welcome, "Hello, Camel. Please, sit down".

Dr. Cullen then asked if I had been having any strange symptoms. I replied,"well, aside from what Nessie gave me, I've been feeling a little weak and groggy"

"OK, I'll run some blood tests, and I'll have the result's shortly".

"How shortly", I asked.

"Within a few minutes", Carlisle replied. "I've been working on some very advanced technology, as you should know." I'd forgotten that Carlisle has been awarded several patents in recent years on blood researching equipment, and he did some blood test previously for me(as it would turn out, this was for confirmation for his findings).

After he took some blood for testing, he let me go back into Bella and Edward's cottage, where I ran into a wide awake and dressed Renesmee-she was dressed in an opened button down shirt, a tank top, simple slacks and tennis shoes.

"I'm glad that I found you so fast", said Nessie, while sitting a chair at a table in the kitchen, eating a bowl of cereal and, to my relief seeing the now black colored nail polish on her fingernails-she didn't have any plans for anything weird last night for me when I went to sleep(thank god!).

"Do you need something?", I asked Renesmee.

"Can I tell you something?", Nessie asked.

"Whatever you want", I reassured her.

"Well", she began, "It's hard to be like me, a hybrid creature. I want to blend into both worlds-the vampire world and the human world. But in the end, I just want to be a girl, I want to be myself"

Nessie sighed, and took a breath, and said, "I think I can live in both worlds, I'm more or less used to both worlds-I can tolerate some human food, and I've been weened from human blood. However, I do have a little bit of blood lust towards this guy who's been flirting with my mother. She shrugs him off, but if I were her, I would've bit out his freaking throat by now-I guess that I'm a lousy flirt, and I guess my father is OK with it, but I wouldn't want some guy treating me like that".

I then asked, "so, that's something that's bothering you?"

"Yeah", Renesmee said, as I turned around to get a glass of water, she said,"wait, you got something on your back". She then walked up and pulled it off. The offending object was a black stained cotton ball, and we both recognized that the black staining was nail polish from her doing her nails last night.

"Y'know, I could've done that stuff for you", I addressed Nessie.

"You're too nice, after all I've put you through, you want to do a trivial task such as doing my nails for me(laughs)! Really, it's too much for me to ask of you-I can do my own make up and such, and besides, I have Jacob to do that for me-he is my husband, after all. Anyways, I have something to show you, Bella and Edward are waiting in the garage".

I got up and followed Renesmee and Jake to the garage. Inside, I found every Cullen family member arranged in their "bonded"(read married) pairs-Bella and Edward, Carlisle and Esme, Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, and finally Renesmee and Jacob.

I ventured to speak first: "OK, what's with all the pomp and bullcrap?!"

"Well," Bella intervened, "we just want to show you that we're all still together for one"

"And", I added

Bella continued,"to inform you of what we would like you to do"

"You see," Carlisle introloped, "there's this group of vampires that are called the Volturi"

"OK..." I replied in a befuddled tone(note-I knew damn well who they were!).

"And we had our issues in the past, but they're coming to Forks, and would like to see Renesmee one last time..."

"As in what, Carlisle?"

"They're either preparing to retire from their positions, or trying to make one final last stand", the good doctor finished.

"How do I fit in?"

"We know about you..." Edward said in a confident tone. "We've seen how you and Nessie have bonded as friends".

"So?" I interjected.

Edward continued, "there's only one explanation for that, part one being that you've been a friend of this family for years, but there's something else".

"Go on...", I spoke.

Bella then spoke,"You're of the same species as Renesmee"

"I'm not a vampire!"

Bella continued as if I hadn't spoke,"you're a hybrid"

"Me?!"

Bella: "Yes! Have you ever had the hunger for blood?"

"Sometimes"

Bella: "That explains it, you and your desire for rare cooked steaks and the like".

"But how'd you know...?"

Esme: "We've known you for years, and knowing someone for that long, well, leads one to pick up on trends and traits"

"Oh, I get it now", I said in a sarcastic manner,"you've been spying on me-HA!"

Alice: "Not really-at least up close. I can see the future, Edward can read your mind, and Nessie can break though mental shields. And, of course, Carlisle ran those blood test, and you have 24 pairs of chromosomes".

"Which means?", I asked.

"You're either a shape shifter like Jacob, or a vampire hybrid like Renesemee-take your choice", said Bella, adding that last part sarcastically.

"Enough about my eating habits and my blood type and chromosomes and that horsecrap, what do you want me to do?"

"First off", Renesmee spoke,"you can take care of the miscreants who are stalking me and my family"

"How do I do that?", I asked sarcastically. "Are you gonna give me a M-16, an AK-47, teasers, teargas?".

"No, crap-for-brains!", Nessie remarked with a tinge of seriousness in her voice that penetrated her's and the rest of the Cullens' laughter,"we don't need you to decimate the population of humans around here-we're on good terms with them!"

Renesmee continued,"just scare the living crap out of them"

"Should be easy enough to do-I look like a normal human, I don't have any abilities that might help you as far as I know, but I can shoot a gun and intimidate people if that's what you want".

Nessie then said,"pretty much what we want, but please try not to hurt anyone, at least badly-that would be bad for business, shall I put it."

"When do I start"

Renesmee: "right now".

Renesmee:

I was going to a book/record signing at a local bookstore that afternoon with my new "bodyguard". I though I'd suitably bribed him with the offer of an Audi R15 Le Mans racing car

However, that proved unnecessary, as I had told Bella and Edward at my high school graduation that they'd be there for them and me-even though he only talked to me for about 5 minutes.

After the signing was over, I was headed back out to my car-an ordinary, but brand new Audi A4-when four guys accosted me and started to make sexist remarks behind my back, and the proceeded to follow me. I then stopped and tried to confront them, without exposing myself for what I really am.

I told them,"don't you guys have anything better to do than harass a young woman?"

One of them replied,"oh, yes we do"

Knowing from the tone of what he meant, I allowed them to encircle me, at which time I punched one in the face, elbowed the jaw of another, kicked the other in the groin, and maced the other. I ran until I was stuck in a dead-end ally. However, this was simply a trap for the unsuspecting malcontents.

Camel then approached from behind the men, and asked them to show him where their car was. He herded them back to their Cadillac, and started to question them, with me at their side.

"We were just", one of the would be attacker said, as Camel placed his hand up in a motion for him to sit down.

"Look, we weren't gonna hurt her, we had the best intentions at heart...", the guy said, as I placed my hand on Camel's cheek, and he got the message, and pulled out a Colt .45 automatic pistol, and shot out one of the Cadillac's tires.

"Oh, sorry", Camel said, "Did I break your concentration?"

The thugs only looked on with blank expressions, as Camel said, "I apologize for that. Please, continue. You were saying something about good intentions?"

The blank expressions continued.

"Oh, you were finished!" Camel noted, and continued by saying, in an almost giddy manner,"Well, allow me to retort!"

He continued,"It don't take a damn rocket scientist to figure out what you dimwits wanted to do to her. A freakin' moron who's seen such scenes in movies can figure it out. I believe that you wanted to rape and murder my lady friend here".

One of the idiots said,"ohh, nn-no, no, it wasn't that at all!"

Camel: "Oh yes it was, nitwit, YES-IT-WAS!"

He continued,"You see, in addition to you wanting to commit crimes that would place you in a Washington state prison for at least 25 years if not longer, you would've killed a member of a couple of very prominent families in Forks-the Cullens and the Swans. You see, Renesmee is the daughter of Bella and Edward Cullen, the daughter in law and son respectively of Dr. Carlisle Cullen, this town's esteemed and respected physician. And of course, Bella's father is Charlie Swan, the chief of police in the area here".

I placed my hand to his face again.

He continued to speak after this break in his oratory,"You guys read the bible?"

The criminals replied with a shaky,"yes".

Camel: "OK. Well, there's a passage that I remember, Ezekiel 25:17. It goes a little like this: 'The path of the righteous man is beset on all sides by the iniquities of the selfish and the tyranny of evil men. Blessed is he who in the name of charity and goodwill shepherds the weak through the valley of darkness, for he is truly his brother's keeper and the finder of lost children. And I will strike down upon thee with great vengeance and furious anger those who attempt to poison and destroy my brothers. And you will know my name is the Lord when I lay my vengeance upon thee!'".

Camel started to draw the pistol on the would-be attackers, then lowered it, and said to them,"however, I don't feel like goin' medevil on you sorry asses. You aren't worth it. But what I would like you screw-ups to do is un-screw-up yourselves, and turn your lives around. I am the shepard and finder of your lost children. In spite of the despicable display of sexism and attempt at violence I saw today, I believe that inside of you, there is good, and you should display that for the world, and help make it a better place for yourselves and others. Now get the hell outta my face and don't come near here again until you've clean'd yourselves up, you understand me?!"

"yes...yes", as they took off running.

I then told Camel,"that was incredible! You were great!"

He then replied,"It was all you, Nessie. I was just the vessel-you told me about Ezekiel 25:17!"

I retorted,"yeah, but I watched 'Pulp Fiction' a few nights ago, and I just wanted to say how I felt"

"Well", Camel ventured to say, "It worked".

And he went home with me that night, and the stalker episodes and harassment trailed off, and my fans have something to talk about, leading to me being more popular. And I knew that we had our secret weapon for the Volturi if they tried to start something...


	5. Chapter 5

Echoes of Eternity

Chapter 5.

Renesmee:

Camel and myself returned home, and Jacob was at the door, and I hugged and kissed him like a husband and wife should. We then went inside, and met Bella and Edward-and all wasn't well, as we saw a look of concern on Bella's face as she took me aside into the kitchen.

"What's wrong, mom?"

"I got a letter from Aro, today, and it says that he and the rest of the Volturi will arrive here tomorrow".

"Oh, god!", I gasped.

"They say that they just want to know what is up with you and what you want to do for you're future".

"Will they want too..."

"I don't think so, but there is a slight possibility that they may kill you or ask you to join with them".

Fortunately, Camel nor anyone else heard me, but I was still filled with worry. I tried to forget about it all for a moment when I turned to cooking for my family-I made chicken tacos for all of us. Camel was of course, still there. I wondered if I should let him know what I had just found out. But I knew what happened the last time that I let him know about anything that worried him about the Volturi. I decided to lounge on a couch in the living room and take a breather. I took my tennis shoes and my jacket off, and just layed there until Camel and Jacob came in and sat down. I had Jacob massage my feet, and in particular had him rub on my ankle that I twisted earlier that day running away from the idiots who tried to slaughter me. Camel on the other hand just sat next to me and talked to me and Jacob.

"You look like you have something bothering you", Camel asked.

"Other than my ankle, no", I told him in response.

"Well, it shouldn't be that bad-you're half vampire, so it should heal fast", Camel told me.

"Certainly", I replied, "but I'm also still half human".

"Hey, Jacob", Camel said, "you believe in reflexology?"

"No, Penn & Teller debunked that, along with actual scientist", Jacob said, "but massaging Nessie's foot and ankle would at least make her feel better".

"You obviously care about Nessie, as do I", Camel responded,"but at least you didn't crack her then not formed bones like some chiropractors do".

"Yeah", Jacob laughed.

I finally ventured to speak: "Well, it's just common sense to not screw with something like that, but then again, I was able to speak when I only a few days old"

Bella and Edward came into the room, and my mother asked, "Are you OK, Renesmee?"

"Yes, mom, I just twisted my ankle earlier today when Camel saved me from having to dispense with some guys who wanted to do unmentionable things to me-guys suck!"

"Well,", my father responded, "Jacob and Camel have worked out".

"Jake and Camel really care about you and love and respect you for who you are", Bella told me.

"Yes, they are exceptions for sure", I told my parents. "I love them too, and I do think that sometimes"-looking at Camel-"they look out a little bit too much for me. But I'd rather have that, as opposed to no one who really understands me."

"Have you kept up with friends from school?", Camel asked.

"Yeah, I have plenty of friends, mostly women my age, and a couple of guys-I just get along better with women, since we have plenty in common-fashion, opinions on guys, movies, books, music, and they don't seem bothered my my star rising like most of my guy friends are", I said, "though I hope that my star doesn't rise too fast too soon...".

"Don't worry," Bella said, "you can handle it-you've been able to handle the Volturi, and coming out about you being half vampire, so fame should be easy".

"In perspective, that's true. OK, Jake, I'm feeling a little better, I need to get something to drink-maybe a little blood since I'm still a little hungry", I told them, "and it's getting a little late".

I sat back into a love seat with Jacob and watched a little TV and drank my blood and some lemon tea. We sat there until the show was over, checked out the late-night news, and watched a little Weather Channel. Afterward, I went into my bedroom with Jacob, and told him what was going on.

"Bella told me that the chances are good that they won't do nothing, but she says that there is a chance that..."

"I could guess, kill you or try and make you join up with them?"

"Yes-I know that is sucks, but there isn't really much we can do until tomorrow morning. Now let's get ready for bed".

"Should we let Camel know?"

"No-he'd be better off taken by surprise this time".

I awoke the following morning, and I showered and changed into the clothes I set out the previous evening. I put on chiffon and lace covered skirt and a corset top with a cardigan, a pair of black pumps and patterned stockings-I also decided to take along a pair to tennis shoes-so I could run if things got bad, or have something more comfortable to wear on the way home, if I live. I walked over to the window in my stocking feet, and flung open the curtains to take in the morning twilight. My parents woke up along with Jacob, and we all met in my room and discussed what may happen-Camel was still out like a light, and we tired not to let him hear us. Once the meeting was over, I put my shoes on and got into my Audi with Jacob and we drove to the baseball field where I spent some of my time, and had so many memories-perhaps for the last time.


	6. Chapter 6

Echoes of Eternity

Chapter 6

Myself:

The following morning, I woke up in Bella and Edward's cottage, and found that no one was there-not Bella, Edward, Nessie, or Jacob. I then walked to the Cullen's main home, and the place was deserted, too. All the cars, save for Bella's Ferrari, were gone.

I then got a phone call. It was Renesmee on the other end of the line: "We need you to come quick!"

"Why?"

Nessie: "It's the Volturi! They've come, and they're likely to start a fight. They've come to determine my future, and they may try to kill me, or try to con me into joining them"

Myself: "Where are you?!"

Nessie: "We're headed for the field where they confronted us about 6 years ago-I gotta go! Get here as soon as you can!"

Myself: "But that's about 60 miles away from here, and if you're almost there, and they're about to arrive, I'm screwed!"

Nessie: "Don't worry, use the R15, and in case you've got any reservations about driving it, I've sent out for a "designated" driver for you(.org/wiki/Allan_McNish). He'll get you there in time! Get here soon!".

After I got that call, I remembered that I had the Volturi's cell phone numbers written down in my wallet. I found Aro's number, and dialed him up on the home phone, and waited for him to pick up. He was in the Volturi's private jet when he picked up, "Hello", Aro answered in his normal, cordial, giddy tone.

What I wanted to tell him: "You'd damn well better be growin' eyes in the back of your freakin' head, you blood suckin' piece o' crap! Cos' I ain't gonna sleep until worms are crawlin' up your ignorant, sadistic vampire ass! And as for the rest of the irresponsible, amoral blood drinkers in you coven, screw them, too! From you, on down to the janitors at you place of residence, they all can go screw themselves. As for the future of you and you're coven, you're headed for a train wreck! All I can say now is that if you're here for what I think you're here for, I leave you with this: I'm goin' on safari, jackass! SA-FAR-I!" I then made the sounds of a rhino, and of a train horn, and hung up.(Author's note: I would learn later that Bella gave Aro an even more abusive, threatening phone call, where she addressed the Volturi as "'freaking' morons", told Aro that she'd "cave his freakin' skull in" and that she was tired of the Volturi "shafting people out of their lives and getting away with it", among other allegations and abuses).

I started to gather up some supplies-flash bang grenades, my Colt .45 pistols, a HK41 rifle, some ammunition, and some "Greek Fire", which the Volturi was deathly afraid of-when there was a rapping at the door. When I got there, the designated driver was there. He was a short, diminutive, red-haired Scotsman, wearing Audi Sport livererlied Nomex coveralls, and a Tartan and Checkered patterned white racing helmet in his hands. I knew then that Nessie had some serious connections to get Allan McNish to show up in Forks of all places!

I said to Allan,"glad to meet you my friend! I'm a fan of your work-but there's little time for that now!"

McNish: "I understand that-where's the R15?"

Myself: "In that garage!"

McNish: "Then let's hop to it!"

I opened the door, the silver, black and red carbon fiber, V10 powered diesel beast stood out from the rest of the Cullen's collection. Allan instantly hopped in, and was aided by normal driving mate and long time friend Rinaldo "Dindo" Capello in getting strapped in(he and a couple of Audi Sport mechanics would be following in an Audi RS6 sedan with some spare parts). On the go ahead from the Audi tech man, Allan fired the R15 up-with so little noise that one could question whether or not it was running. I then hopped in to the "second" cockpit(with no seat in it) with my supplies. Allan then started to question me: "Is that even safe, and what's with all the weapons?!"

Myself: "Didn't Renesmee tell you I was immortal? No need for seatbelts for me!", I noted sarcastically, but truthfully. "And I'm confronting some vampires!".

I continued: "pistols and rifles may not hurt them, at least permanently, but I have something that will if things get hairy!", pointing out the containers and bottles filled with Greek Fire, the ancient, deadly weapon used in ancient times to incinerate enemy ships at sea. "The Volturi are deathly afraid of this crap-fire can kill them, and this is midevil napalm!"

Allan: "Well, that's settled! Ready!"

Myself: "Hell yeah!"

Allan them simply started off at a controlled pace until we hit the highway-he then opened it up! From first, second, third, fourth, and finally fifth gear, and from 20-180 miles an hour in only 15 seconds-well above the speed limit. However, in the time I formed that though, we were now doing nearly 210miles an hour(340km/h). The 60 mile jounery would be over in as little as 20 minutes.

The sights were surreal-seeing the Hella LED and Xenon headlamps flash off of hills and trees at mind boggling speeds, the lines on the road fly by as if at the speed of light, and the G-forces of corning through the sweeping turns at over 150mph/250kn/h, as if I were a passenger riding shotgun with Allan at Sebring or Le Mans. As I was adjusting to realizing that I was half-vampire, I could see the most minute of details-the painted stripes on the road, the weeds alongside of the road bending due to the R15's slicing through the air at seemingly earth-shattering, light-bending speeds. During this time, the silver carbon fiber bullet merely made a low, turbine-like whisper, with the air going over, under and through the car and the tires screeching and slamming on and off the pavement. I looked towards the east, and the twilight was becoming brighter as the sun rises higher in the sky. It seemed like everything was in a time warp.

I then looked at my GPS system in my hands after 15 minutes, and the Volturi's vehicle convoy was only 5 miles ahead-we'd be on them in a matter of moments. We then slowed-to "only" 150mph-about 250km/h, and coasted behind them. Allan then dropped me off about a half mile away from the confrontation zone.

"I know that you don't want a violent end", McNish told me,"but if things go bad, you have my blessing against these bloody sadist!"

"Thanks,", I told him,"and you and Audi Sport will have my blessing in motorsports".

Allan then calmly drove off into the morning twilight, with the support crew behind him. The Audi R15 TDI's 5.5 liter V10 turbo diesel engine making little more than a whisper at such low RPM, and the Rs6's 5 liter V10 TFSI gasoline engine being just as quiet. I then walked towards the field, not wanting a violent confrontation, but being prepared none the less for one. Only god knows what will happen in a matter of minutes...


	7. Chapter 7

Echoes Of Eternity

Chapter 7.

Renesmee:

Me and my family arrived at the baseball field, and waited for the Volturi to arrive as the fog started to die off and the sun started to rise. The overcast wasn't so quick to burn off-as if that it would matter, as we're alone and some of us at least might not leave here, if things got bad. Then the time came at about 7:00 in the morning.

I stood with my family as the Volturi approached much like 6 and a half years earlier. However, something was amiss-the weren't walking with the same confidence and pomp that they had then. Instead, they were walking like sullen, beaten, defeated men, almost as if they were being lead to slaughter. Still, I wasn't completely at ease with them-they weren't to be trusted, as these were amoral, cold and calculating vampires.

Aro tried to stage a positive greeting, but even his usual giddy-ness had a restrained pallor over it. I placed my hand to his face in exchange, but his look of restrained happiness didn't improve.

"So it is here", Aro said,"that we all must make our beds and sleep in them".

Aro continued,"Renesmee, it is here that you must decide for yourself what kind of life you want to live-human, vampire, or otherwise".

I then spoke,"I believe that I can have it all ways".

Caius, in a tone infinently more restrained than I've ever remembered-almost depressed-stated,"Really? But how?"

I then explained."Well, I am half human, and half vampire. And I've done some soul searching, and physical experimentation. As is well known, I am as every bit alive as my mother and father were before the were 'changed'. I can consume human food if need be, though I don't particularly like it, and I've come to terms with drinking animal blood most of the time-I only desired human blood 'coz that's what mother fed me when I was in her womb".

I continued,"and I have made a great deal of emotional connections with humans, especially as I've grown older and you've relaxed your restrictions on human/vampire interaction..."

I then stopped, as I noticed the color of Aro's. and every other Volturi's eyes-they were goldish amber in color, instead of the milky red that I remember from so long ago. I then spoke,"when did you guys start drinking animal blood?"

Aro then said,"about 6 years ago-we realized that were were doing harm to the vampire world by our actions. I told Marcus that I killed Didyme, and Caius and I were never really gonna agree with the shape-shifter deal. It was then we realized that we weren't functioning as a coven anymore. We were just waiting for this day. We're disbanding, and we want your coven to lead our world, as you seem to be more at ease with humans. But we are trying to do the right things, we really are."

Gasps of disbelief and relief shattered the relative calm. I myself couldn't really suppress an expression of shock-"WHY!"

Aro: "we've genuinely screwed up this world we live in. We've screwed over honorable people like you and your family, let alone all those we've killed, and their families. You see, dear Cullens, we've killed for our own lust, our own desires, for blood lust, for money, for pleasure-you...you leave people to do their personal biddings, leave them be unless they come to you, or you help them-O', we wish we had your compassion for humans!"

Nessie: "But that doesn't really explain why you've changed your lifestyle, and why you're leaving your posts-what freaking crime was committed to turn you away from what you were?!"

Marcus: "Aro admitted to killing my wife to keep me in the coven, and I nearly killed him for that sin".

Nessie: "Let's see: The mortal sin of murder. I can understand why that's an obvious issue. But I sense there's other issues"

Marcus resumed the conversation: "And Caius admitted that he didn't agree with us on any major issue, and that he was a sadist driven by blood lust and a lust for violence and destruction"

Renesmee: "So, a sadist! Just as I suspected! The question remains, are you genuinely giving up the ghost as a coven and settling into a 'normal' life, or is this a trap to kill or capture us. Or are you trying to kiss my ass and everyone else's here for what you tried to do over 6 years ago to this day?!"

Aro: "It is true"

Nessie: "I must consult my parents-it is odd for me to be in judgment of you now! Can six years make that much difference in the world of the immortal?"

Aro simply smiled, and turned to confer with his coven.

I went to Bella and Edward, and asked, "What do you feel and see?"

Bella: "I feel no threat-Edward?

Edward: "I see no threat by them, but I feel a presence..."

Then Camel showed up in a rage, and yelled to the Volturi,"What the hell are you doing?!" He was toting a rifle, and unquestionably had his pistols under his treachcoat-and god knows what else(it turned out he had some grenades and Molotov cocktails filled with "Greek Fire", the scourge of navies that rivaled the Byzantine Empire for centuries that could incinerate anything it touched).

I told him,"it's fine, we're OK, and you don't have to worry".

Camel: "Well, why are they here, and why the urgent phone call this morning?"

Nessie: "Well, we weren't really sure what the wanted-Alice said that they would come in peace, but we wanted you to be here in case things got ugly".

Camel: "So it is now that these murderous, conniving, amoral bloodsuckers now stand in judgment of you?"

Nessie: "You can kinda say that"

Camel: "So the shoe is on the other foot! Well, one's a sadist, one's a zombie, the other is a giddy, full of crap business man! If I had it my way, and you were human, I'd have the lot of you shot!"

Nessie: "Please, Camel, they come in peace, and they're giving up their lead in the vampire world"

Camel: "So you're willing to let them go-they tried to kill you, your parents, and even Bella just because she knew Edward and the fact that he was a vampire? Well, I say, come 'n' get me, you miserable..!".

"We mean no harm", Aro said, "Renesmee is right, we come in peace!"

"Oh yeah, you think you can repay your sins like that?", Camel asked.

"We beg forgiveness", Aro replied.

"Well, psychopath", Camel retorted,"I ain't the forgivin' kind, you lunatic!" He then noticed a cannister sitting at the rear of their formation. "You hide behind the weapons of mankind now, cowards!"

"That's not a weapon!", Caius screamed, as Camel fired a shot at the device. Suddenly, confetti and fireworks went off, as a pink object inflated and arose from the cannister, decorated in flowers and messages of hope, remorse, and joy to me and my family. I then knew what it was-an inflatable pig that Pink Floyd used to use for their concerts.

"Crap-I just bought that from Roger Waters' yard sale!", Caius remorsefully declared.

"Oh, Camel, I'm afraid that you may've just crashed Nessie's party", Aro said, still in a joyous mood.

I then place my hand on Camel's face, and told him that all is well, and that the Volturi were being honest. Camel replied, "you ever read the bible Aro?"

"Yes", Aro replied.

Camel responded by saying, "Well, there's this passage, called Ezekiel 25:17, and it goes a little like this: 'The path of the righteous man is beset on all sides by the iniquities of the selfish and the tyranny of evil men. Blessed is he who in the name of charity and goodwill shepherds the weak through the valley of darkness, for he is truly his brother's keeper and the finder of lost children. And I will strike down upon thee with great vengeance and furious anger those who attempt to poison and destroy my brothers.' And you will know I am the Lord when I lay my vengeance upon you".

Camel then drew a pistol and pointed it at Aro's face, right between his eyes, and said, "I've been wondering, who is the sheppard, who's the lost children, who's the evil men and who is the Lord? I thought I was the Lord, you were the evil men, those like Nessie-the vampire/human hybrids-were the lost children, and Mr. Colt .45 Automatic here, was the sheppard. Or maybe I'm the Lord, Nessie and the Cullens the sheppards, and you're the evil men. Or, perhaps, Nessie and the Cullens are the Lords, I'm the shepard, and you're the lost children. But you're trying, really trying to be the shepards, and knowing that you've failed. But you've tried and you've been trying to fix your mistakes". Camel then lowered his pistol, and said, "Maybe...", before Caius interrupted, "You fool, we didn't fail!"

Camel responded by saying to Caius, "I don't remember askin' you a damn thing, now shut up!" Camel continued, "As I was saying, maybe the Cullens are the Lords, and the shepards, and I was also a lost child. They've made me see the light, for I am a hybrid, like Renesmee, and now I have come to accept that. My family loved me, but they were believed to have died when I was young-I was the soul survivor of a car accident. But now I know what I am, and where I belong!"

He then said to the Volturi, an overjoyed and even happier tone, "go in peace, Nessie and everyone else here has their life to live. Each of you here is their own person, and you must choose the life that best suits them, and choose to believe the truth that they like."

At that moment, the Volturi was about to disband, when Camel asked,"does anyone want to know how Nessie will live her life"

I then said that"I'd like to live in both the human and vampire worlds-as I mentioned, I am a hybrid of both, and I've experienced both worlds, and I feel that both sides have much to learn about each other, and that we can co-exist."

The Volturi agreed, and disbanded, and the course of the vampire world has changed again-this time, forever.

"Nessie, Nessie, Nessie", my mother crooned, as I walked into her welcoming arms. I then walked over to Jacob, and started to kiss him passionately.

"Oh, god, a neo-Bella and Edward make out scene", Camel said, to which I replied,"Screw you! You nearly killed off the Volturi, so the least you can do is put up with this a few minutes"

Camel: "If I knew this is how it would've ended, I wouldn't have come!"

I then replied,"Oh, you would've come", as I embraced him,"you're too attached to me and my family!"

Camel: "O' , so you know that?"

"Yeah", I said,"and you know how I know?"

Camel: "How?"

Nessie: "you've been flirting with Esme, Rosalie, Alice, but especially me and Bella!"

Camel: "No I haven't!"

Nessie: "Oh yes you have been-don't lie to us! But don't feel bad, you're an eliegable guy, and you'll make someone happy, even if it's only on a friendship level."

At that moment, Camel, who never really fit in to the world that he was born into, has found a home.

Just then, the Audi R15 pulled up with Allan behind the wheel. He got out and greeted us. I then hopped in, to Camel's protest: "I though it was mine?"

I replied, "yes, but it's in good hands".

Allan then told him,"She's right-she's great with fast cars, like all the Cullens"

After which, we all made the trip back to Forks, in a little less than half the time it normally should take. Upon returning home, my family and ourselves prepared to celebrate, but I had a few issues I needed to deal with. I asked my mother and father to talk to me in private about some of my concerns.

"I'm worried", I said, "that I may not be able to make this what I want..."

"What's that honey?", Bella asked.

"I really want to make this work, helping humans and vampires co-exist. I don't think I'll be able to do it-I'm so young..."

"You'll do just fine", Edward said, "you'll be great-you're responsible, caring, and you understand this better than anyone. If anyone can do this, it's you".

"Yeah," I said, "but I just feel that, in all honesty, that I've grown up so fast, that I don't know if I know everything I need to know to make this work".

"You'll never know everything, but I feel that you know all that you know for this whole deal to work out," Bella said. "And you'll always be my little nudger, Nessie".

"That's nice to hear, but I know I'm not perfect", I told my mom.

"And neither am I, or your father, or anyone else", Bella said. "But you'll be fine-you're an excellent person, and there are plenty of people who already look up to you".

"Maybe you're right-and if people are willing to listen to me, I'll be their voice", I told my parents.

With that out of the way, and my confidence boosted, I decided to talk to Camel as I felt that I needed to speak to him to see if he was OK, and he probably was thinking the same about me. I got out my cell phone, and called Camel to come to the forest in the backyard of my home.

Camel showed up in the forest where I told him, as I hid in the forest up in a tree. He was looking around, not knowing that I was right above him(thanks to my mom's shield). I then took to some light-hearted teasing to get his attention.

"Ohhh, pervert!", I said in a sarcastic manner, "stop looking up my dress!".

Camel said, "I'm not looking up anything! Where are you?!" I then jumped from the tree and landed in front of him. Noting that I still had my heels on, he asked, "Weren't you afraid of getting hurt? Jumping 30 feet from a tree in stilettos should've broken at least one of your legs!"

I replied, "I'm immortal, remember-things that would injure a normal human being don't phase me".

"Why'd you want me to come out here?"

"I wanted to thank you for all that you've done, and for being a true friend", I told him. "I think you've overdone it at times, especially defending me, but I know that you were worried about me and my family."

"Well, " Camel started, "I was worried about you-I don't want anyone to hurt you".

"I know", I told him. "I wanted you to know that I appreciate it. But I don't need you to stand up for me anymore. However, I want you to know that you're still my friend, and always will be-remember that!".

I hugged Camel, and we kissed each other on the cheek-a friend kiss. As I started to walk away, Camel said "Nessie...Thanks".

"For what? You've done more for me since I've know you than you could ever imagine".

"You reunited my family, and restored my faith in the world. I should at least give thanks to you for those things".

"You're right, I guess, but I did what any ethical person would do for a friend", I told him, after which I asked after a brief pause, "Wanna come home with me and stay a while as a friend".

"Sure, if that's what you want", Camel replied.

"Of course I'd want that, "I said, "Jacob...". Jacob then came into the woods, and I rode piggy back on him home, with Camel following us. There was a visitor at our house that I didn't expect-Jane from the Volturi. I was able to get between her and Camel before he could do anything to her. Fortunately, he didn't start to get ready to attack.

"Renesmee", Jane spoke, "I would like to try something-you may be able to use it".

I suddenly felt a sudden rush of immense pain. It lasted only a few seconds, and Jane helped me up.

"Now touch me, and think about the pain".

I did as she asked, and she fell to the ground.

"Exactly as I expected", Jane told me. Now you have something to help defend yourself from someone who would want to harm you, so we're friends?".

"Yes, could we exchange some info?", I asked her, and we got cell phone numbers and email, and she left, and promised to write back soon.

But that wasn't the only surprise. I was approached earlier by a young woman dressed in jeans, tennis shoes, a tank top with an open button down shirt over it. She had long black hair with burgundy and blond highlights, long black fingernails, and almond shaped brown eyes and full lips. And she told me that she wanted to see someone who she was once close to.

Meanwhile, Camel was outside talking to Bella and Edward, and the young lady asked me to keep my identity a secret until she introduced herself to Camel. She went into our guest room, where she changed into a black dress made from a corset, chiffon and lace covered skirt, and a tight fitting cardigan. She kept her tennis shoes, though, and she came down stairs, unnoticed. She then came to the middle of the patio, and she said, "Haii, Camel".

Camel then stood cold, and slowly turned around, and said, "Lia?".

Camel then saw the curious-looking young lady, who with her gothic get up, dark hair, and pale skin, looked as if she's a vampire. She then replied, "Yes, Camel, it's me-long time no see", smiling confidently, her smile beautifully radiant. Camel then walked over to her, and they embraced. "I"m so glad to see you again-it's been so long", Camel told Lia.

"I'm so sorry", Lia said, "I couldn't really keep in touch, since we moved so much".

I then asked, "hey, Lia, you really like being with Camel here, again?"

"Yes, Renesmee", Lia replied, "I can see why he likes you-you must have reminded him of me".

"Yeah", I said," I see the resemblance-hey, I have that dress!"

"Really", Lia told me,"that's cool, and I dye my hair the same color"

I then told her, "I like black hair, mine is naturally bronzish brown".

"Mine is actually dark brown", Lia said.

"By the way, I don't do the goth thing all the time, even if my hair stays like this-I like it though", I told Camel's friend.

"Yeah", Lia told me, "I like my hair like this, and I don't wear stuff like this all the time, either, but when I feel like it, I do".

"Ya know", Camel interrupted, "not to sound crass, but the two of you are glamorous women, but what's with the tennis shoes, Lia?"

"Oh, well...I had a pair of heels that I wanted to wear, but I twisted my ankle at the hotel room when I slipped in the bathroom", Lia told him.

I responded before Camel said the same thing: "Oh, so you pulled a Kristen Stewart-she hurt her ankle and wore tennis shoes with a dress at the MTV Movie Awards a couple of years ago", I told my new friend.

"I was about to say that-I'm a big fan of Kristen's", Camel said.

"Well, so am I, and Nessie, so she'd know of that", Lia told her boyfriend.

"So", Lia asked Camel, "would you like to catch up with me over dinner?"

"Sure-maybe we'll get hooked up again soon", Camel told her.

"I hope that it'll work out-my family have finally decided to settle here", Lia stated.

"Hey, Lia", I asked her, "do you know about the Volturi?"

"Yeah, and it's about time they gave it up-it was a loosing battle", she told me.

Bella then asked her, "Lia, I think that you're a nice lady and a great person. But there is something about you-you kinda remind me of my daughter, and not just because you kinda look like her and have a similar personality and such. I believe that you're a..., how can I say it..."

"Hybrid?", Lia responded. "Don't be afraid, I also respond to dhampir, half-breed, and 'hu-pire'-some one had a lot of time to waste to come up with that one".

Lia then turned to me and asked, "so, what are you and your family gonna do now, since you may be ruling the vampire world?"

I then told her, "I wouldn't put too much stock in that-we don't really feel it's our place to rule the vampire world. I mean, we're willing to help, but we don't feel it's our place to rule over this stuff. I myself am willing to help with the Hybrid stuff, but I don't want to run things. So well have the Romanians take over-they're decent people and we've become friends".

"I'd love to meet them,", Lia told me, "but right now"-with Camel by her side, holding hands-"I want to get back to what was my perfect world-after all, he's the only one like me aside from my younger siblings and parents I knew until I met you".

"I know what that's like, so we'll be good friends", I told Lia.

"I know that we'll be, now that everything is what it should be".

"So I guess this is good bye, for now", I cracked.

Lia cracked up, too, and smiled as she said, "yeah, for a couple of hours!".

Then Camel left to talk on the phone in the living room, and when he returned, he told me, "I don't know how to break this lightly, but Penn & Teller want to do another show with us".

I then cracked, "Oh, crap. Oh, well, at least we don't have to worry about ticking anyone off, at least enough to want to try and kill us"

"So, what it's about", Lia asked.

"Cryptozoology about vampires, werewolves, and dhampirs", Camel confirmed.

"OK", I said, releaved, "I guess we have to cure some of those issues", I said.

"Don't worry, Nessie", Lia told me, "you did well in the first episode, and you'll help destroy those freakin' misconceptions about us again".

"Yeah," I said, now happy, "I hope that the two of you have a great time-I know that it's been so long that you two met in person".

Lia and Camel then went on their uneventful date, and rekindled their love, and they stayed with us until they bought a home near by.

Everything was perfect with my family-this whole experience made us stronger, and ever though we turned down the invitation to lead the vampire world, we are still sought after for advice. My parents, grandparents, aunts and uncles are as in love with each other as ever, as are Lia and Camel, and Jacob and myself.

As for the present, everything was now finally in place. The rest of the evening, my family and everyone talked through the twilight-there is no hurry now, as we now for sure have all eternity to imbibe our happiness. There is enough for now, enough for forever...:)


	8. Chapter 8

Epilogue, from the point of view of Bella:

I'm proud that my daughter has grown into the woman that I always wanted her to be and more. She's like her parents, and her family. She is now a writer and musician like she wanted to be, and she's still happily married to Jacob. Nessie currently has no short term plans for children, but Alice tells me that she'll have a daughter and son who will grow up to be like her-a caring, understanding individual who shows compassion and genuine concern for others and places that above herself, though she still is a little unclear about herself, which is understandable, as we can be a great mystery to ourselves, but she'll go do to do great things for this world.

And Camel has found a home in our coven and in Forks. He helps run an Audi dealership in Seattle, but spends most of his time with my family and his since Renesmee found them-his family was gone for so long, it's really sad... But I'm happy that he has found a home and happiness. And his ex-girlfriend Lia hooked back up with him-they're now engaged to be married. It was also very sad that she had to leave him because of her family having to move around, but they've now been able to settle down, and she can be with Camel for eternity now.

In addition, Lia's family has settled in Forks to be with her. Obviously, Lia is glad that she and her family doesn't have to move around anymore, and the Volturi no longer holding any power means that she can live in total peace now, for the first time since she was born. Of course, her parents have worried about Lia for just as long, and themselves, longer. Lia and Camel, like Nessie and my family, are doing their part to help others ween themselves from want, need, and worry. And to close on this topic, just as they helped me when Edward had to leave me, Lia and Camel getting back together has helped heal their wounds and for them to tear down their walls and for them to no longer sheild themselves from what they are to themselves and each other. They're in love, and I know that they'll make it, like me and Edward, and Renesmee and Jacob.

As for our Coven ruling the world, we didn't really want to go that far, but we're happy with helping the Romanians. We're obviously happy with that, and humans and vampires do seem to be co-existing very well-mostly because we've rehabilitated all vampires to exist on animal blood, and Carlisle has invented a way for hybrid children to be birthed without the mother being placed in danger of death-only if it existed when Nessie was born, but if it weren't for that, I wouldn't be a vampire right now, and being with those I love for eternity. And Nessie will be her for eternity, as will Camel, and little piece of happiness...

The End.


End file.
